


Pretend a Little - art

by tolieawake



Series: Pretend a Little [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my fic Pretend a Little, where Sean and Nick are fake-dating.<br/>Expect lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (artwork created by photo manipulation)

Nick and Sean enjoying a lazy morning in bed - before being interrupted


	2. Breakfast together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Nick enjoy breakfast together

  



	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a serious discussion suddenly gets... close


	4. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts simple enough - just a peck on the cheek. But Nick doesn’t stop there, and Sean doesn’t want him to.

It starts simple enough - just a peck on the cheek. But Nick doesn’t stop there, and Sean doesn’t want him to.


	5. a brief moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief moment after a tough case

a brief moment after a tough case


	6. Evening cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's no surprise to Nick that they never seem to go to sleep straight away of an evening...

it's no surprise to Nick that they never seem to go to sleep straight away of an evening...


	7. pre-kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anticipation zings through Nick as he brings his hand up to grasp hold of Sean’s shoulder, watching intently as Sean’s eyes flutter shut, the taller man leaning down towards him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> combing two previous arts 'cos I really didn't like how Nick turned out in the original one of these... much happier with this version - plus, in this one, neither of them are wearing shirts ;)

anticipation zings through Nick as he brings his hand up to grasp hold of Sean’s shoulder, watching intently as Sean’s eyes flutter shut, the taller man leaning down towards him


End file.
